Devotion
by LostWyrda
Summary: "Well, since you were mocking us earlier, we were wondering if you had any morning routines with Michiru-san." Said Minako cheerfully. New one-shot.
1. Devotion

Devotion

Her head tilted back slowly, breath coming out as a sigh, as she surrendered herself. She felt more than heard her lover walking up behind her, her chest barely brushing her back. She felt as a strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back unhurriedly against a strong but soft body. She felt her breathing on her ear, her skin pricking with goose bumps, a shiver running down her spine, as her heart suddenly started racing against her ribcage. She took a deep breath, willing it to slow down.

A hand trailed the length of her arm, rising to ghost against her cheek, her gentle touch warming her inside. People thought that her lover was a cold person, insisting that she only cared about herself and that she was using her and would eventually hurt her, but she knew better. _How could someone who doesn't care about me be able to touch me and talk to me and hold me the way she does?_

She slowly turned around, her eyes meeting the dark ones shinning in front of her. Her lover's head tilted closer to her own, their foreheads lightly touching. Her eyes closed softly. Arms wrapped more strongly around a slim waist. Gentle lips touched lovingly. Two bodies slowly backed towards a bed. She felt herself being lowered to the mattress, and she allowed it, the soft sheets beneath her naked back helping her cool down.

She looked up, her lover's form looming over her, the soft moonlight that came from the window reflecting on her pale skin, shining down on her hair, giving her an angelic look. _My angel. _Lips started to adoringly trail over her body. She sighed, closing her eyes, willingly losing herself in the tender touch, as her lover touched her with an intensity she had only known with her. Suddenly, she felt a light pressure on her lips, felt her name being whispered against them, a hand softly trailing over her eyes, willing them to open. She opened them, almost lazily, and was soon consumed by the loving look on her lover's orbs, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"I love you, Michiru."

_Yes, _the blue eyed woman thought, people didn't know that much about the woman she loved more than life itself. They didn't know the whispers that were spoken in the comforting darkness of their room. They didn't know the gentle, loving touches that were exchanged between them. They didn't know of the devotion they felt for each other.

"And I love you."

The moon rose higher in the night, as inside a darkened room, two bodies became intertwined as two souls met and became one.

_AN_

_Ok, I just had to get that out of my head! It has literally been going back and forth for a good while now. Sorry for the size, I know it's awfully short, but I think it's rather nice hum?_

_I've been thinking of writting a series of drabbles about our favourite couple since I have a few ideas swimming around and they're a bit short -.-"... what do you think? (if I do it, it will be under this story)_

_Well, as always, thanks for reading,_

_LostWyrda  
_


	2. Musings In A Park

Musings In A Park

The wind softly blew over the park, dragging with it some leafs. _The park is deserted._ Haruka thought, sighing, looking at her surroundings, her mind replaying everything that had happened since she had stopped running and decided to accept her fate as Sailor Uranus, since she had met Michiru… She thought back to her life before everything and shuddered as it all seemed somehow insignificant, empty. She had been quite happy with the life she led before hence her reluctance to accept her destiny, but now, now she knew that what she felt wasn't happiness. She was just pleased, drifting in a seemingly never ending cycle of waking up, school, racing and sleeping.

The sound of a violin broke her reverie. She looked up and her breath caught in her throat. _So beautiful._ Standing a few feat ahead of her, her eyes closed, dress and hair billowing with the gentle breeze, face bathed in moonlight, stood Michiru. This woman, her partner in the Senshi ways, who had simply waltzed into her life, shaking and jumbling everything in it, had soon become the person she trusted the most, her best friend. _She_ was the reason why her previous life had been empty. Everything the artist said or do, made Haruka smile or laugh or, in rare occasions, cry. Michiru was her biggest support, the one she most relied on, and, as time went by, even though she knew that it couldn't be because of everything that surrounded them, the blonde found herself in love.

She got up and slowly approached the goddess in front of her, watching transfixed as her hands stroked the instrument she played and wrung whatever sound she wanted from it, the beautiful melody making the blonde feel like she had fallen under some sort of spell. Silently, she stopped and stood in front of the violinist, waiting for her to stop playing and open her eyes. As if she sensed her presence, something that always happened, blue eyes shot open, landing right on hers. A soft smile came over the artist's lips, as her music slowly came to a halt, both her arms lowering.

"Everything alright, Ruka?" the violinist asked in a gentle tone.

Haruka did not answer, still lost in the music and her thoughts, which were swimming with the woman in front of her. Her hand slowly rose, stopping inches from touching Michiru's face, as the blonde hesitated. She was surprised as the violinist's right hand suddenly touched her own, pulling it towards her cheek as a frown appeared on her stunning features, as she repeated her question. The blonde allowed her thumb to lightly graze the soft skin, slowly nodding, as she felt her own eyes soften slightly. And then, as if someone had taken over her body, her other arm reached towards her partner and crashed her body against her own, holding her in a tight embrace.

She felt as the violinist tensed for a short moment, before relaxing and lacing her arms around her chest. Haruka breathed in Michiru's scent, as she burned the moment in her memories. _Who knows when I'll be this close to her again? _

They stayed there, holding each other close for a long time, and the racer was thankful the musician didn't question her strange behavior. Afterwards, when they had both gotten their things and where walking towards the racer's car, Haruka stopped in her tracks. Michiru walked a few more steps, before turning back, sending her partner a questioning look. The blonde smiled, took her keys out of her pocket and raised her head to look at the moon briefly. Looking down to her friend again, she sighed.

"You know" she spoke softly "I'm really glad I met you, Michiru."

Chuckling at the confused look that entered the violinist's eyes, the racer resumed walking. _I really am, because even though now I have a somewhat crazy life, having powers and enemies to destroy, having a mission to fulfill and having to sacrifice someone for the rest of the world, I finally found someone who makes me happy and gives meaning to my life._

_AN_

_Ok, this particular drabble is set in the beggining of Sailor Moon S, around episode 99.  
_

_I'd like to dedicate this one to petiyaka, for reviewing and encouraging this strange idea of mine of making a collection of drabbles(I really don't know where it came from xD). Thank you very much! (hope you liked this one too)_

_Thanks for reading everyone and until next time,_

_LostWyrda  
_


	3. Family

Family

A sound brought her back to consciousness. Giving out a soft moan, Michiru stretched her body once, before sitting up, a hand rising to press on her neck as it gave a dull throb. Her eyes opened before quickly shutting down as a beam of light directly hit them. Her hand blindly groped around before finding the remote and with a swift move everything got dark. Her eyes opened again and she blinked owlishly as they adjusted. Falling asleep in the couch was never a good idea.

Feeling dazed, the violinist simply sat there, mind blank and still half-asleep. A noise again broke the quiet that surrounded her. Startled, Michiru reluctantly got up, padding through the darkness that fell on the room, pausing at the hall, ears straining to try to identify and locate the noise. The sound reverberated over the apartment again. _What was that? _Now fully awake, the violinist crossed the length of the hallway, her surroundings becoming increasingly illuminated by a soft light as she walked, a light that came from a crack from Haruka's bedroom door.

She paused. She heard the creaking of the mattress as the blonde moved and again the sound rang. This time she managed to identify it. _Is Haruka humming?_ Blinking, surprised, she closed the distance between her and the door, hesitating before going in. She knocked but there was no answer, and as such, she put a hand on the wood and pushed it forward lightly. And her heart melted.

In front of her, head propped up slightly by a soft looking pillow, blonde bangs obscuring her face, eyes closed, a calm look on her features, laid Haruka. And laying on her chest, a strong arm wrapped securely around her, laid baby Hotaru sleeping, one of her tiny hands gripping the blonde's t-shirt in a firm hold, that kind of hold that only babies are able to make, and her small face held such a look of peace and content and pure _trust _that Michiru found herself swallowing hard, trying to fend off the tears that were suddenly stinging in her eyes.

The memories of what had transpired at Mugen Gakuen were still fresh in her memory, since it had only been two days it happened. Two days since her life took a 180 degree change. Two days since she had thought she would die, both she and Haruka. Two days since she suddenly found herself swearing allegiance to Sailor Moon, the same person she had been 'fighting' against for the past few months. Two days since she had tried to kill the tiny creature that lay in front of her now, using Haruka's breast as a pillow. Two days since she and her partner had decided to take the little girl with them and keep her, even if just for a few days. Two days since she had fallen in love with the beautiful baby girl.

She could hardly believe it. Could hardly believe that they had tried to kill her, kill Hotaru. Shame consumed her. And she knew Haruka felt the same way. Knew from the glances she threw at the child, brow furrowed and eyes darker that they usually were. Knew from the glances the racer threw at her, eyes shadowed with guilt, guilt she knew her own eyes mirrored. Knew from the empty glances the blonde threw at the sky when she thought no one was watching, frowning as she seemed to hold a conversation with her element, since the wind always picked up when she was like that. Michiru felt helpless as she watched, brain desperately searching for a way she could by some mean help her friend, but to no avail.

And that was the worst part of everything, somehow. She knew she loved Haruka, knew from that time when she first saw the racer, in what felt like years ago. That was the reason she tried to stop her from taking her henshin, to prevent someone she loved from receiving the same fate she did. But it had only been recently that she realized that she had, in some way, fallen in love with her. And she simply could not stand that sometimes desperate, other times tortured look in her eyes. And, since she found herself not capable of helping her, she had barely said a word to Haruka in these past days.

But, seeing the blonde now as she rested, everything suddenly became well in the universe. Warmth coursed over her as she watched the pair, a fleeting thought crossing her mind. _This is my family._ Her eyes widened slightly at that and she realized she must have made some sort of noise since all of a sudden Haruka's grip tightened around Hotaru, bringing her closer to her, body tensing all over, prepared to fight in case need should arise, dark green eyes shooting open and automatically darting to her direction where she still stood frozen, a surprised look stamped on her face, ready to protect the baby. Her body automatically coiled as well, responding to the blonde's movement as it always did.

"Michiru?"

"Yes…" she whispered back. Assured and not finding any immediate threat, the racer relaxed, eyes dropping slightly as she sent her a lazy smile.

"What are you doing standing there and gawking at me?" she mumbled.

Flushing slightly, the violinist cleared her throat, before responding in a low voice. "Well, I was woken up by a sound and as I tried to see what it was, I realized it was you humming." She paused, sighing. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Ah." The blonde replied, closing her eyes for a few seconds. "I wasn't sleeping. Nearly there though." Her eyes opened again. "You know, that state when you're not sleeping but you're not really awake either." She frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, though… I bet your neck is killing you. You just looked so tired and you probably were since it's not every day you fall asleep in the couch in the middle of a film and Hotaru was getting a bit grumpy and so I came with her to my room so you could rest and I started thinking and Hotaru is so warm and comfortable that I just-"

"It's okay, Haruka." Michiru smiled, finding the racer's rambling to be rather endearing, and let out a low giggle. "Are you sure you weren't asleep? You sound like you were... and look like it too."

"Does it matter?" the blonde breathed out, eyes dropping from exhaustion. "Well, you look like you're about to fall over. Come here. Rest with us."

The artist swallowed and moved forward as Haruka made room for her. Carefully getting in the bed, she stretched out, sleep starting to take over her as soon as her head hit the pillow, being vaguely aware as a blanket was thrown over her body. A hand suddenly appeared on her arm, gently tugging her, and as she moved, she found herself face-to-face with Hotaru's face, who gurgled slightly, a smile taking hold of her innocent features as she kept on sleeping. A smile took over her face as well and she raised a hand, gently caressing the soft purple hair that laid in the baby's head. An arm suddenly surrounded her shoulders in a protective manner. She looked up, surprised, and the blonde pressed a kiss on her forehead, already dozing out.

"Good night, Michiru." Her friend managed to mumble right before her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

A smile still on her face, the artist stared at the racer, not knowing what to think about the sudden demonstration of affection. She shrugged it off, the hand that was at Hotaru's head rose and brushed off the blonde strands of hair that fell haphazardly over the racer's eyes. And, feeling herself surrounded by warmth and peace and love, Michiru couldn't resist and leaned up, softly kissing the corner of Haruka's mouth.

"Good night, Haruka."

And with that she laid her head next to Hotaru's, eyes closing as she surrendered herself to sleep, not noticing the way the blonde's lips curled up for a moment, green orbs looking at her lovingly, before shutting again.

**AN**

_Hey guys! Hope you liked this one, it turned out rather long…_

_Well, exams are still not over but I just couldn't resist writing something and when this hit my head, I just sat down and wrote it, studying be damned xD_

_Also, got a question for you: do you call those things they use to transform henshin? I've seen them being called so many different things that I'm slightly confused. Can you help me?_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing and I'll see you soon (I hope-.-")._

_LostWyrda_


	4. Jealousy

Jealousy

When Haruka walked into Michiru's dressing room with Usagi to find that... that… that _thing_ with her, talking with her, _touching_ her, she had to count to 10 and clench her fists not to simply pounce on him and beat him to a bloody pulp. Catching the look that her partner threw at her from above her shoulder, still holding her hair up, showing of the perfect soft skin on her neck, she knew, she just knew that the artist was doing this, flirting with him, to get a reaction from her. To prove a point. To make her see that she was a deadly jealous person. Mentally, she huffed at the ridiculous though. Why would she, Tenoh Haruka, Japan's top racer and most wanted person, be jealous of some pop singer who sang some corny love songs with two other guys in a band called Tree Lights, Three Fights or whatever, and who walked around with a rose on his jacket, a rose that she had caught him throw at girls at times, which resulted in her snorting since there was no one that could do it with as much elegance as Tuxedo Kamen and with her partner whacking her arm. No, she had nothing to be jealous of. What Michiru called jealousy, she called anger.

She was vaguely aware of what was going on around her, eyes still fixed on the violinist, until he came forward and introduced himself, eyes gleaming with arrogance as he smirked, hand extended, and his demeanor exuding confidence.

"I'm Seiya Kou. Nice to meet you."

There was a slight pause as she stared at Michiru, catching the smile that was pulling at the corner of her lips, her eyes blinking up at her before turning to Seiya, looking at him from head to foot. Haruka felt her left eye give a slight twitch and she walked forward, staring down at the black haired boy who suddenly did not look so comfortable. She looked down at his hand before sending another glance to the violinist, who had an amused expression on her face.

"Tenoh Haruka." She paused, taking in a deep breath as she forced herself to relax, her arm extending, ready to give him a hand shake. And then it happened. His eyes peered up at her again, this time gleaming with victory (why she didn't know, nor did she care), a cocky smile already in place. And her blood boiled. "Nice to meet you." Her hand closed into a fist, said fist flying to meet his stomach, and she found herself impressed since he somehow managed to catch her hand before she reached her target.

"Nice greeting, eh?"

She glared at him. "Go away" , her voice deadly low, ignoring him as he did what she told.

Her eyes focused on Michiru, taking in the smile that took hold of her features as she bid him goodbye. _She's so beautiful._ Her anger started melting away as she stared at the violinist. "Don't let him into your dressing room, okay?"

Blue eyes snapped toward her own, sending her a teasing glance, lips curling in an alluring smile, as she coyly replied. "Ara? Are you jealous?"

If the racer wasn't too busy fighting the urge of walking up to her and kissing that smirk right out of those teasing lips until Michiru forgot all about one Seiya Kou and only knew how to say Tenoh Haruka, she would have huffed and denied it and said that it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever said. But, she was distracted. She snapped back to attention momentarily as Usagi apologized for the black haired boy's actions, being grateful to her partner as she handled the situation and then they were alone. And she found herself not knowing what to say.

"Michiru, I was…" she managed to get out before a gloved finger pressed against her lips, preventing her from talking.

Darkened blue eyes connected with her own before the artist turned around, lifting her hair up, exposing the zipper. "Now, do you want to help me?"

She smiled, sighing. "All right." Walking up to her, she allowed her hands to linger on her back as she lowered the zipper, resisting the urge to allow her lips to graze over a soft shoulder, before turning and sitting on a chair as Michiru changed her clothing. A comfortable silence fell over the room, the violinist focused on the task at hand while Haruka was thinking about what happened. _Is she right? Am I jealous? _An image of Seiya touching her partner crossed her mind and immediately fire burned through her veins and she felt an overwhelming urge to growl. _What would have happened if I had arrived a few minutes later?_ Her eyes widened slightly as she thought about it as a cold feeling settled on her stomach. But as quickly as it had come it was gone as she stared at Michiru, who was finishing applying her make-up.

Seeming to sense her thoughts, the violinist sent her a concerned gaze through the mirror. "Are you upset?" she asked quietly.

Haruka smiled softly. "No."

Finished, the artist saved her things and grabbed her bag, a silent announcement that she was ready to leave. "Really?" an aqua eyebrow rose slightly, disbelieving "A while ago you seemed ready to knock him out and grab me and throw me over your shoulder and roar out 'mine'…"

A chuckle escaped her lips. "Well, I can say that I was upset at seeing him here but I'm not anymore."

"Why?"

Walking forward, she cupped Michiru's face, smiling. "Because I trust you."

A bright smile came over the violinist's face before she giggled. "That's good to know." Turning around, she walked to the door, opening it. "Well, shall we go?"

Stuffing her hands in her pockets, Haruka walked to her and stopped, preventing the artist from getting out. Leaning forward, she pressed a gentle kiss to Michiru's lips, before allowing their foreheads to touch for a few seconds. Smiling as she saw the relaxed look that took over her lover's face, she started walking away, not stopping as she said over her shoulder. "And perhaps you're right… Maybe I can be jealous."

There was silence for a bit before a melodious laughter came over the hall. Fighting the urge not to laugh too, she gave a soft squeeze to the hand that suddenly appeared on her own. "Ara, are you feeling alright, Ruka? Maybe you have a fever…"

**AN**

_Hey again! I think you all know where this scene comes from… and I think this might be one of the so many possible things that happened in there. In this one, Haruka and Michiru are in an established relationship._

_Also, sorry if Haruka is OOC, but jealousy can make you do things that well… make you seem like a different person. And I think it was rather funny._

_Well as always, thanks for reading and reviewing(you guys like family moments eh?)._

_Till next time, _

_LostWyrda_


	5. Lying

Lying

"The end is coming, isn't it?" her lover's voice whispered against her ear. "I know you can feel it." She nodded imperceptibly, knowing that Haruka would not be able to distinguish it. There was nothing that she wanted more than being able to turn, look her in the eye, and tell her everything. Tell her about the horrid nightmares that she had at night. About the visions she had when looking at her mirror. Or even about the way that those dreams started to chase her even when she was awake. Yes, Michiru knew indeed that the end was coming; she knew that it was coming sooner than any of her fellow Senshi expected. And yet, she could say nothing. She now looked at Pluto in a different light. She now knew what it felt like to know that something was about to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop it. All she could do was lie and pretend that everything was okay.

Leaning back, burying herself deeper into Haruka's warm embrace, she sighed, feeling safe. "There's no need to worry." She mumbled. "Queen Serenity can take care of everything." The arms around her waist tightened their hold around her and she was suddenly faced with troubled green eyes. A gentle hand rose to her face, thumb brushing against her cheekbone. "Don't lie to me, Michiru. It is not something that fits you."

A small smile ghosted her lips as she fought against the tears that she knew were coming. She couldn't cry in front of the blonde, or she would know for sure. Taking in a deep breath, she allowed her face to lay completely against the warm palm, looking at everything in her lover's face except her eyes. "I'm not lying, Ruka."

The hand took hold of her chin, tilting her face so she would have no choice but to look at her, really look at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Came out as a choked whisper.

And suddenly all was well. There were no more threats, no more fighting, no more screaming, no more Beryl or Metallia, no more of the certain fate that was looming at the horizon, ready to consume and destroy everything she held dear. All that existed was standing in front of her, lips pressed softly against her own. All that existed was the fresh scent that enveloped her lover's form. The softness of her skin. The gentleness of her touch. "Okay. If you say so, then I believe you."

And they both knew that it was all a lie. Both knew that _she_ was lying. Both knew that it was necessary. Both knew there was no other way. Staring deeply into Haruka's green eyes, she fought to show her everything she felt through her eyes, before rising and pressing her lips against her forehead, eyes closed tightly as she breathed in deeply, trying to burn the precious few moments that were left in her mind. "Everything will be fine, right?"

"As long as you are with me, yes." Turning forwards again, they resumed their previous position, staring out of Michiru's bedroom window wrapped in the other's arms, the Earth twinkling in front of them. "As long as we have each other… then everything is well." And that was the one thing that was not a lie.

**AN**

_Hey! _

_Always wanted to write something related to the Fall of the Silver Millennium, this probably won't be the only one related to it(there is just so much you can talk about). I think that Michiru might have known about it, since she comes off as a psychic occasionally. And Setsuna, well, I think she knows pretty much everything, come on, it's hard not to notice the knowing looks and smiles that she throws during the anime._

_Well thanks for reading, hope you liked it._

_Until next time, _

_LostWyrda_


	6. Operation Wonder Couple

_AN: Just a heads up! This is different from the others (fear not, it's still about Haruka and Michiru xD). Perhaps a little strange. Let's see if it's a good strange or a bad strange. And I'll go now. Hope you like._

Operation Wonder Couple

Usagi was confused. You might not think much of it, and honestly, no one can blame you since the woman has always given out a slightly lost image with her strange way of talking and her habit of overindulging in sweets, but the truth is that, despite her silly behavior at times, she was a very bright woman. So, why is she confused, you wonder? Because she can't understand how two people that are so obviously meant for each other like Haruka and Michiru keep beating around the bush.

They flirt, they tease, they confide in each other, they hold each other, they've spent the hardest moments of their lives together, they live together, wherever they go, they go together… Well, you get the point. Heck, they even have those moments when they just stare at each other, the electricity that enveloped them being palpable, leaving you flustered if you happen to be in their surroundings and yet, there was nothing between them. Starting to understand Usagi's confusion?

It had to _stop_. That was the thought that had come to her mind the moment she woke up. So now here she was, traveling the halls of her palace, searching for the Senshi duo. Sure enough, she found them out in the training field, as Uranus and Neptune, helping out their younger companions as they fought against each other, a common exercise. Jupiter was the first to spot her, immediately bowing, the others following suit as they noticed her. She fought the impulse to roll her eyes. _I wish they'd stop doing that._ She shrugged mentally. _At least they don't drop to their knees anymore._ Smiling gently at her friends, she brought out her Neo-Queen Serenity's voice (which was by far more commanding and slightly harsher around the edges than her usual bubbly one) and spoke clearly.

"Hello girls." She nodded her head in acknowledgment as everyone replied in kind. "Uranus, Neptune. If I may have a word." She blinked subtly to the others. _Operation Wonder Couple launched._

The two eldest Senshi (not counting with Pluto who was out in official Solar System matters) quickly nodded, following her as she turned and started walking away, not noticing the glances exchanged between the others that seemed to be screaming '_What is she doing? She's going to mess things up'._ Not saying a word, she led them to the gardens, secretly relishing in the way that she could now, simply by asking, make them follow and do her every bidding. _Ah, the wonders of being Queen._ Stopping by the beautifully carved fountain (courtesy of one Kaioh Michiru) that sprung out of the ground right in her favorite place of the whole palace that was now home, a place which was surrounded by hundreds of red roses, she took a deep breath and turned to face them, trying to hold a serious face.

"You may detransform. I wish to speak with Haruka and Michiru, not Uranus and Neptune." She turned again, giving them some privacy as they did as she told, facing them when the sound of a throat being cleared rang in her ears.

"Have we done anything, my Queen?" quietly asked the aqua haired woman, semblance troubled.

"Yes. And no." Sighing as she saw their confused expressions, she gestured towards a nearby bench. "Sit." Her hands shot to her hips, lightly fisting over the white material of her dress as she sighed again. _Come on, Usagi. You can do this._

"I don't understand." Came out of her mouth in a slightly forceful way. _Good one, baka, scare them off._

The pair shared a look, before the blonde spoke in a hesitant voice. "Don't understand what?"

"You. I don't understand the two of you. You confuse me." She said eloquently, hands gesticulating in their direction, trying to make them understand.

"How do we confuse you?" this time spoke the violinist also in a cautious tone.

Feeling exasperated, words started to tumble out of her mouth, without her being able to control them. "How is it possible that you two aren't dating?" two sets of eyebrows shot up. "I've been giving this a lot of thought, these past few days and I don't understand. Not just me. All of us. I mean, you are so… so… so obviously perfect for each other and you just-just-just don't do a thing. It must be frustrating." She paused taking a deep breath, not knowing what to think of the two that wore identical expressions of shock, mouths slack and eyes wide open. "Did you know, for instance, that we used to call you the Golden Couple and even now do it occasionally? That all of us had a crush on you, Haruka, our hearts being broken when you, Michiru, showed up because we knew that you two were completely in love? Don't try to deny it, it has always been written in your faces, even now it is. And the amounts of sexual tension, honestly... I wonder how you managed not to jump each other at times. And I swear there were occasions in which I could actually hear music and picture rose petals flowing in front of you when you walked in a room. And that was when you were seventeen. I waited, we all waited, hoping that you would eventually get together but it's been so many years and still nothing."

Taking two steps back, she brought out her Serenity voice and stared down at them, attempting (and failing miserably) to be cold and collected after her outburst. "So, I've decided to take measures." Pausing to think if what she was about to say was the most indicated, she steeled her resolve, trying not to blush. "Kiss. Kiss each other, right here, right now, in front of me."

This seemed to shake them out of their stupor, a stunned "Excuse me?" falling out of Michiru's lips as Haruka simply said "Odango…" They turned to each other, both flushed, before their gazes pierced her and complaints started coming in a fast pace. Holding one palm up, she waited patiently until they stopped. "I am being serious. Kiss." Cocking her head sideways, she continued in a pensive tone. "You can consider it an order." They tensed over. Inwardly, she gave herself a pat on the back, knowing that she had them trapped. They never refused her orders.

"Is there no way that you can re-" started the blonde, voice being cut out as the violinist reached to her, green clashing with blue, as she whispered "Come on. It's just a kiss." They simply stared at each other for a few seconds, eyes locked, giving out the impression that they were having some sort of mental conversation. And then their lips met. A blonde eyebrow raised as she stared at her friends, who were still staring at each other, lips still connected, their postures awkward. She found herself suddenly wishing she hadn't done this. Perhaps they weren't ready yet.

But when she started readying to stop it, the two seemed to melt against each other, arms lacing around the other as their lips started moving feverishly, the kiss deepening, their embrace becoming more and more tight as all the pent up tension was poured out and into it. Usagi blushed a deep crimson as they seemed to forget that she was there with them, hands starting to travel across bodies as moans started echoing out. Being careful not to make any sound, she left, giving them some much deserved privacy. Standing 30 or so feet away were the rest of the Senshi, mouths agape as they stared at her.

"Wow…" Mars said for all of them. "How did you do that?"

Already composed, she huffed, a nonchalant look taking over her features as she stared at them. "I have my ways. You should have more faith on me by now, all of you." Walking away, her insides burning to tell Mamo-chan what had just happened, she looked back, and certain that no one was watching, jumped slightly up, a victorious smile on her face "Woohooo! I'm good!" Breathing deeply, she kept on walking as if she didn't do that, happy that she had done what she had set out to do. _Operation Wonder Couple successful. Next comes Operation Thundering Ice._

**AN**

_Ok… that was strange… but hopefully funny, since that was my way of trying humor (feel free to tell me that I should never do it again if it was horrible -.-''). The idea of Usagi playing matchmaker coming to me after episode 107, when she appears disguised as Cupid at a point (that is hilarious xD). I rather enjoyed writing things from Usagi's perspective. Hope you didn't find it too weird. This is set during the times of Cristal Tokyo, in case you're wondering(I guess it might have been a tad confusing, sorry -.-")._

_Well, hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_

_Ps: Cookies for anyone that can guess who are the targets of Usagi's next 'Operation'._


	7. Red

Red

_Red. Red was all around her. In front of her, beneath her, sideways. Anywhere she looked. Pain rippled through her whole body as she breathed, but she couldn't seem to care. Risking a glance at herself, she was surprised by the detachment she felt as she stared down at every wound that she had sustained, blood still oozing from some, her skin blotted by a strangely harmonic mix of black and blue (had it been in different circumstances, she would have deemed it rather beautiful). She stood up (had she even been sitting?) and looked around. They were all dead. Every single one of them. Everyone that she had ever cared about. She took in her friends' dead bodies, their eyes blankly staring up at her, almost as if they were judging her, limbs splayed in odd positions, giving them the appearance of being made of rubber. Still, she wasn't given the chance to linger on it as an aching scream echoed out through her too silent world._

_Her heart stopped beating for a second as another scream sounded out, before starting to beat rapidly. Her eyes open wide, mouth ajar as she took in a sharp breath. _No, not her_. Her feet started moving, and she found herself running faster than she ever had. But she wasn't fast enough. An anguished cry ripped out of her throat as she arrived just in time to see as a shadow extended its arm, laughing maniacally, hand holding onto a knife as it embed itself on her partner's stomach. Glazed blue eyes connected with her own and she could do nothing but watch as the light that had always captivated her died out. Uncaring about her wellbeing, she launched herself at the still cackling shadow, seeing red. "Michiru!"_

Tenoh Haruka bolted upwards in her bed, sweat coating every single inch of her body, as her chest moved in a crazed pattern, the sound of her hammering heart echoing loudly in her ears. Mind still reeling with the dream, that reality crossing over with her normal one in such a way that she did not know which was the real one, she kicked of the sheets that where tangled around her body, bolting out of the door, quickly crossing the length of her apartment, opening the door to the other bedroom in the flat with a loud bang. Big waves of relief coursed through her as she faced Michiru, who was standing by her desk, one hand depositing her violin inside its case as the other kept the lid up, a surprised expression settled on her face. Surprise was quickly replaced by a slightly panicked look as she took in the blonde's disheveled appearance. Her mouth opened as if to speak but no sound came out.

Closing the distance between them, Haruka gazed at the artist intensely, before her arms closed around her smaller frame, bringing their bodies flush against each other. She felt as her whole self trembled, her mind clearing up and becoming blissfully empty apart from the feel and smell and warmth of the aqua haired woman. She was vaguely aware that she was mumbling incessantly "You're alive. You're alive." but she simply did not care anymore. Michiru tensed up in her arms, hands rising to her shoulders, pushing her away slightly so that she could look her in the eye.

"Haruka…" she whispered softly, brow creased slightly. "What is going on?"

The racer stared at her for a few moments, breathing starting to settle, even though her heart seemed unwilling to slow down. "I watched you die." She whispered back, voice mechanic. "I couldn't save you." A tear slowly ran down her cheek as she saw and heard it again.

A finger wiped it away gently as the violinist looked at her tenderly. "It was just a dream." She spoke in a clear voice. "I'm fine, see? I'm standing right in front of you." Michiru leaned forward this time, holding her firmly, hands rubbing her back in a soothing way, her hold tightening as a new shiver ran down her length. "You need to calm down, Ruka. Your heart is nearly coming out of your chest. We're both okay."

The blonde pulled back five minutes later, forehead resting against the violinist's, taking in a deep breath as she shuddered again. She suddenly became hyper aware of the position she found herself on. Looking down at her friend who still had a concerned frown marring her beautiful features, she allowed her eyes to roam her body, dimly noting that she was dressed in her pajamas, stopping short as she took in her shirt. It was almost as if the fabric was taunting her. Right in the place where the artist had been stabbed, a big lively crimson bubble sat. Her eyes shut firmly for a few seconds and she inhaled deeply, the soft scent that was uniquely Michiru's calming her down. Risking another glance, her right hand slowly moved forward, resting gently yet firmly over the red stain.

"Here" she said, voice hoarse as she looked back up, blue eyes fixed on her own. "You were stabbed right here." The muscles beneath her palm coiled in reaction, a soft tremor running through the violinist this time. "I couldn't help. I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry."

A gentle hand brushed her hair from her damp forehead. "None of that, Haruka. It wasn't real. It was not your fault in any way."

Silence enveloped them again as the blonde relished in their proximity. She silently thanked every God she had ever heard about for having Michiru in her life. She didn't know how she'd react to the dream if she had been alone. Glancing at the clock at the violinist's nightstand, she was surprised at the time, the late hour suddenly making itself apparent as a wave of exhaustion fell over her. She again took a deep breath, trying to muster the strength to pull away from the warmth that emitted from her friend, knowing that they should be sleeping and slowly pulled away. "I better go now. It's late."

As the violinist nodded in comprehension she turned and left the room, quietly walking back to her own, feeling much better. Gazing at her bed she sighed, taking in the messed covers that were strewn haphazardly over both the mattress and the floor, a physical evidence of her suffering. Quickly straightening everything, she laid down and stared blankly up at the ceiling, thinking about what had happened. A small smile broke out in her face as she closed her eyes. _Thankfully she is a very patient person._

Twenty minutes of tossing and turning later, her door creaked open as she heard the sound of shuffling feet outside. For the second time that night she bolted upwards in bed, eyes falling on a nervous looking aqua haired woman who had her pillow in her hand and was staring at her sheepishly.

"I thought you might, perhaps, want some company…" she started, eyes traveling all over the room, and the blonde could see even through the darkness that surrounded them a slight pink hue in her cheeks. "But if you want I can go…?"

Grinning, Haruka scooted to a side of the bed and raised the sheets in a silent invitation, warmth coursing through her as she took in her friend's concern for her well-being. "Don't be silly. Come here." No more words were spoken as the artist moved and laid down next to her, both shuffling for a few moments until they found a comfortable position, their heads touching and their bodies turned towards each other.

"Thank you, Michiru." The raced mumbled in a low voice. "For everything."

A strange light took hold of blue eyes as the violinist stared at her intently for a few seconds, seemingly looking at the very depths of her soul and understanding everything that was and made her herself. And then she moved forward and pressed a kiss against her forehead, whispering against her skin, one arm lacing around her tightly.

"You're welcome."

_AN_

_Hey guys! This thing here has been sitting in my pc for nearly two weeks now since no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pick a right way to end it. So I'm sorry if it feels rushed (maybe I'll change it later). Still, hope you liked._

_I'm glad you liked Usagi's operation (xD), never had so many reviews in one of these one-shot. I'm happy to announce that everyone got the next targets right! They are indeed Makoto and Ami (yes, I know it was fairly easy to tell -.-") so… (turns around and grabs a bag of cookies that is labeled 'Magic Cookies: They turn into your favorite flavor!' and starts distributing them) as promised, cookies for everyone xD. _

_On another hand! I PASSED THE EXAMS! Yey! No more math to me! :D_

_Ok, never mind my… moment… well… I'm just happy there's no more math!_

_Thanks for reading and thanks for the lovely reviews (they're my fuel and brighten my day xD)and for the alerts and favorites!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_

_PS:I was asked to write Operation Thundering Ice. I'll think about it. I also love Mako and Ami (they're so cute) but I'm kinda scared of writing them for fear of it turning out wrong and completely OOC. But if I do write it, I'll tell you guys, ok? Bye!_


	8. Kinda? Sorta?

Kinda? Sorta?

It had come so randomly, Michiru had to stop what she was doing and put down her violin before it fell and break, and ask her to repeat herself.

"What?" Haruka blinked at her, face draining of all color, seeming to realize what she had just said.

"What did you just say?" Her eyes diverted to the blonde's throat as it moved nervously, the racer's shoulders moving in a shrug as she tried to brush it off. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

And suddenly she was infuriated. In a swift move she brought herself as close as she possibly could to her partner. "I am not deaf, Haruka. And I am most certainly not stupid." she said in a cold, furious voice.

A heavy silence fell over them as they contemplated each other and a wave of victory washed over her as she noticed the startled way that green eyes were watching her, knowing that she was as surprised by her reaction as she herself was. But she quickly deflated as minutes passed by, the silence left unbroken. She swallowed hard, tears suddenly burning in her eyes. _It's always the same thing with her. Why do I even care?_ She took in a deep breath, picked up her violin and turned around, quickly walking away. Still, walking was not enough to give her the distance she needed from the blonde at the moment, so she started running.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a sudden desire to laugh erupted as her thoughts turned into a cliché direction. As a tear run down her cheek, she found herself wishing that she was in one of those romantic books or films in which she would be chased after right now, her name being yelled out, the blonde begging for her forgiveness._ But, this is real life. Not some work of fiction._ And that realization left her breathless. How had her life become so jumbled? When did she find herself so… lonely and miserable that she wished to be in a film?

Indeed life was not a fairytale. Still, she was chased. And her name, instead of being yelled out, was whispered. And the blonde instead of dropping to her knees and asking for forgiveness said "Our life is completely messed up. We have so much laying on our shoulders. We have to save the world. We have to focus on our mission." The racer was suddenly right behind her, breath rushing down her naked neck and shoulders, and despite everything that was happening, her knees weakened.

Haruka's arm laced around her waist almost instantly, seemingly sensing what was going on with her, pulling her firmly against her body. Her eyes slid closed as her head fell back, her insides melting without any sort of warning or permission as she struggled to refocus on the fact that she was mad. The battle was lost as soft lips brushed against her skin, a moan escaping her parted lips, uncontrolled, and she cursed herself for being so Goddamn _weak _around _her_.

"How do you expect me to be able to simply tell you that, considering all those things… considering the tangled web that is our future…" the blonde said in a husky voice against her ear. "That I've kinda…"

"Kinda?" asked the violinist when the blonde hesitated.

"No, sorta…"

"Sorta?" questioned the violinist again, confused by the mumbled words. As she was met with no answer, she steeled herself again, muscles tensing as she readied to fight out of the racer's grip, stopping short as the arms around her tightened, effectively trapping her. And then she was being spun around, coming face-to-face with the blonde as she stared down at her, eyes troubled, face tense.

Haruka's chest rose as she took in a deep breath, and she watched transfixed as her lips opened and started moving. "How can I tell you that in the middle of all this, I've fallen head over heels in love with you?"

Michiru gasped, not expecting that the one thing she wanted to hear would come out of the racer's mouth, feeling as if someone had just punched her in the stomach. And then she was suddenly, deliriously happy. Her lips moved, forming a smile. The smile turned into a grin, and before long she was laughing, really laughing, like she hadn't in months. She closed her eyes, hearing the words again, feeling warmth consume her, all thoughts of the previous discussion forgotten and buried away.

"It's not supposed to be funny." The blonde's voice broke through her daze. Her eyes quickly opened as she registered the slightly hurt tone and furrowed eyebrows and she stopped laughing immediately.

"I know. I'm sorry." She just couldn't seem to be able to wipe the smile from her face, no matter how hard she tried. "How can you tell me, you ask?" the racer nodded, frown still present. "Well, unless my ears are failing me, I believe you just did, so we don't have to worry about that anymore…" she spoke, moving forward, propping herself upwards slightly "But, if you're still confused, I'm sure there are other ways that you can te-"

Haruka grinned and leaned down, brushing her lips against her own lightly, effectively cutting her words off, as all rational thought left her. The blonde pulled back, eyes boring into hers, trying to gauge her reaction. And, despite wanting it more than anything, the violinist was certain that her face was frozen with shock. After a few tense moments, the racer lowered her eyes, a sigh leaving her as she mumbled out an apology and turned, this time she being the one walking away.

As soon as the violinist managed to shake herself out of her stupor, she broke into a sprint chasing the blonde, yelling out her name, not pausing for a second thought as before launching herself at her, pressing her lips against hers the moment she turned around. Haruka staggered briefly, struggling to balance both their weights, as Michiru pressed onwards, arms lacing around the blonde's neck as she pulled herself closer and, when the racer gasped she didn't hesitate and deepened the kiss. A shiver went through her the moment their tongues touched, and she noted with satisfaction as the blonde shuddered as well, a groan escaping her, the kiss turning more and more passionate.

They broke apart, the need for oxygen overpowering the need to be connected, not letting go of each other. Their foreheads touched and they breathed together, trying to calm down their unsteady breathing and their racing hearts. After a few minutes, the artist pulled away slightly, looking at the blonde as she spoke "You want to know something, Ruka?"

"Yeah?" asked the blonde, one hand raising to brush against her cheek.

"I think that I've also, kinda… sorta… fallen in love with you."

_AN_

_Hey guys! _

_Hope you liked Kinda? Sorta?. I got the idea after seeing a picture with these words and after noticing that (in my opinion) there hasn't been enough romance around here._

_As always thanks for reading and reviewing._

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda_


	9. Swimming

Swimming

_Oh God. Why did I open my mouth?_

Those were Tenoh Haruka's thoughts as she reluctantly followed Kaioh Michiru, who was practically bouncing with joy as she led them to one of the blonde's worst nightmares, rambling animatedly and nearly glowing. As she dragged her feet, the racer kept cursing the damn real-estate agent for having taken them to _that_ place of the whole building, no, for even mentioning it when they were looking for a place to live in, since when the violinist had heard the words _'Inward Pool'_, all was lost and the decision was made. In fact, she was positive that even if the apartment was falling apart, they would have bought it anyway. That was how excited her partner had been.

In all fairness, the _thing_ was not so bad. 2 meters depth, 25 meters long and 10 meters wide and even a shallow part for any possible children, it provided a reasonable amount of space. Yet, that was not of much importance to the blonde. Not many people knew it but, the truth was that Haruka disliked swimming with a passion that only matched her love for racing. Just the mere thought of it was enough to make her shudder. And then she had to let it out when Michiru was standing right next to her. She had literally felt as if an ice cube was dropped in her stomach when wide blue eyes looked up at her, mouth open in shock, before the violinist made it her personal mission to make her enjoy her favorite hobby.

It was of no use saying she wasn't feeling well; the artist had scoffed and suggested they call the doctor (another of Haruka's least favorite things). She then started to say that she would be busy, but a single arched eyebrow was enough to shut her up. Mentioning that they shouldn't strain themselves because of their mission was met with a roll of eyes. Eventually, after 5 minutes of failed excuses, she pulled the 'time of the month' card, thinking that perhaps the damn thing would have some use, but the violinist again did not buy it and had reached towards her and unbuckled her pants, making it obvious that there was nothing stopping her from swimming (and if it was true, she had a feeling she would have been forced to use a tampon).

_Yet, the worst was yet to come, _she thought as they reached the pool, Michiru immediately shedding her robe and throwing herself in the water, barely causing any ripples as she submerged. Her mind blanked momentarily as she watched the way the violinist moved, the few lights that were turned on casting a soft glow over the room, breaking the darkness that had taken over the exterior of the building (since the racer had of course insisted that they do _it _at night, when there was little risk of being caught). A cold sting brought her out of her musings and she looked down at her body, finding all her clothes damp.

"Need I come out and undress you myself, Haruka?"

Clearing her throat, the blonde shook her head, both as an answer and to shake the mental images that formed with the question, hands slowly, painfully slowly reaching to unbuckle her pants and kicking her shoes off, hesitating before unbuttoning her shirt. And then her eyes fell on her reflection and she groaned out loud. _Ah, yes. The worst part of all this._ Since she had lied so many times to try to get herself out of the present predicament, Michiru had devised some sort of revenge and had in some way (don't ask the blonde how since she wouldn't be able to tell you even if her life depended on it), made the racer follow. _I swear that woman must be some sort of wicked witch and have some mind controlling powers. _

She glared at her image, seeing herself dressed in a barely there gold bikini. She shuddered, not being accustomed to having so much skin showing unless she was naked in the bathroom. A splash made her look up, and she smirked, forgetting all about her uneasiness as she noticed the way that Michiru was looking at her, darkened blue eyes roaming her body, the violinist's face having a hungry tilt on it. Wanting to test how much she was enjoying the view, she tensed her stomach and sure enough, the artist's attention was diverted.

"You know what, Michiru?" blue eyes snapped up to meet her own. "I think I'm starting to like this bikini." Satisfaction coursed over her as a slight pink rose to her partner's cheeks.

"You should. They make your legs look miles-long." It was Haruka's turn to blush as the violinist continued. "And your chest… I honestly do not understand why you insist on hiding _those_ underneath the baggy clothes you wear." Blinking rapidly, the blonde stared at the violinist whose eyes were staring intently at the referred part of her anatomy. "Now, how much longer will it take for you to come?"

"What?"

"How long will it take for you to come join me?" repeated the violinist in a slower voice, looking slightly confused. Shaking her head to clear of the indecent thoughts that were suddenly racing across her mind (which were now pondering the most effective way to peel that black one-piece that was covering Michiru's skin so that she could have her way with her) and turned around so that the artist couldn't see the redness she felt burning in her cheeks.

"I don't know… I'm still thinking if I should or not." She said in a non-committal tone, trying to mask her embarrassment.

But, turning away from the aqua-haired woman was not one of her brightest ideas, she quickly found out, as cold hands were suddenly running up her calves, making her lose her balance due to surprise and then she was falling backwards, arms flailing around her as time slowed down – _Oh God I'm flying _ – before her body crashed against the cold water. She froze for a second, feeling confused, looking around her. And then her eyes opened wide and her legs started kicking under her on their own accord and she emerged. And between her gasps for breath she recognized a sound. Turning around, she looked at an aqua head that was barely above the water, so lost was the violinist in her laughter.

"I-i-it's n-not f-funny!" stuttered Haruka, teeth banging together as she shivered. "D-d-damn, the w-water is c-cold."

Panting for breath while somehow letting out a giggle, Michiru managed to reply. "It could be much worse."

"I ha-hardly s-see how."

Silence overcame them as the artist struggled to regain her breath, eyes still fixed on the racer who kept shivering. "Do you want to get out?"

The blonde looked up, teeth stopping their banging momentarily as she stared at the violinist. "What?"

The water rippled as Michiru swan towards her, shaking the water out of one hand before reaching forward and brushing her hair from her eyes. "Your lips are purple." She said, her gaze fixed on them. "I don't want you to freeze to death, Haruka."

Smirking, the blonde tilted her head slightly, a shiver running through her again. "Well, you better find some way to warm me up then."

And then the violinist was moving even closer to her, breath brushing against her face and the racer forgot how to inhale as her next words were whispered against her lips. "Is that so?" They stayed like that for awhile until Haruka's brain realized that she was expected to answer and she managed to nod, eyelids dropping as she moved to close the distance between them. _Finally._

But her lips met nothing but air. Confused she opened her eyes, looking around slightly dazed before gasping as water splashed against her face, Michiru's voice playful as it came from somewhere behind her. "Then we better start moving!"

One hour later, Haruka was lying on top of a swim ring (she'd found it on the floor on the other side of the pool), letting the thing support her weight as she stared tiredly at Michiru, who was swimming laps, still looking fresh and ready for more. She wasn't cold anymore but was still yearning to leave; looking down at her prune-like hands only reinforced the idea. Still, she was postponing it, since watching the artist move was _very_ entertaining.

Half an hour afterwards, the blonde had abandoned her 'pillow' and was floating on her back, eyes trained on the ceiling as the reflections cast by the water moved. Besides her, the violinist also floated, eyes closed, looking like she was asleep. The racer moved her head, wanting to watch her friend without her noticing. Minutes passed by unnoticed, Michiru lost in her little world while Haruka was lost in her adoring thoughts about the woman that was besides her.

"We should go." The violinist's voice broke the silence and the blonde would've been startled had her voice not sounded so dreamy. "Or perhaps you want to stay a little bit longer?"

Splashing her friend with a bit of water so that blue eyes would stare at her, the racer tried to stand to the best of her abilities, raising her hands as answer. Smiling softly, the artist nodded, stretching lazily before swimming towards the edge of the pool, pushing herself out without any apparent effort. The racer followed, feeling sluggish as her feet touched solid ground, barely able to catch the towel that Michiru threw at her.

"Tired?"

"No… At least not yet." Mumbled Haruka. "I'm just sleepy."

The violinist laughed softly, nodding in comprehension. "That happens while you're not accustomed to spending so much time in the water." A few minutes of silence fell over them as they dried each other as best they could.

"Well, did you enjoy it?"

The blonde smirked, wondering if she should tell the truth or play around for a while. "Hm… It wasn't bad."

"Really?" asked the violinist, eyebrow arched, sighing as the racer chuckled. And then her eyes took a different glint, and the blonde stopped laughing as the artist moved towards her and suddenly her world revolved around the violinist, as her hands rose to her face and her lips pressed against her own. Her eyes widened and she stood frozen for a moment until it dawned on her that this wasn't a moment fabricated by her mind after seeing the artist in her swimming attire for too long and that Michiru was indeed kissing her. And it was like a switch was flipped, her lips moving against the soft ones that belonged to the artist, a gasp escaping her as the wet material of the violinist's suit touched her stomach as she pulled her closer to her body, arms laced around her partner's smaller frame.

The kiss suddenly lost its initial gentleness as they kissed with fervor, a moan resonating as their tongues met, neither knowing who it had come from as their hands started moving and they became lost in each other's touch. Haruka pulled away as she felt a shiver run through Michiru, instinctively pulling her even closer (was that even possible?) as she tried to provide some warmth. A slight blush on the violinist's cheeks made it obvious that cold was not the reason for her shudder. Repressing a laugh, she grinned down at her, feeling dazed and warm and happy and so many other things as she stared at the violinist. "I'm not complaining but what was that for?"

A smile touched the violinist's lips. "A prize for behaving well during what you had deemed as a torture."

The blonde laughed, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against her lips, resting her forehead against the artist's. "Well then, when are we doing this again? Because I can't wait."

_AN_

_Hey guys!_

_I must be somewhat crazy… it's currently 4:45 AM in my corner of the world and here I am writing… -.-"_

_Hope you liked this recent one-shot (sorry for any mistakes, my brain is not functioning to it's fullest ability right now xD) and I'm not sure if a swim ring is what I think it is. It's those children buoys, right?_

_Also, never mind the pool's dimension… I don't know if that would be the size of an inward pool of an apartment complex. Feel free to write saying it's not._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing, I'm off to bed!_

_Good night or morning, as you wish,_

_LostWyrda_

_Ps: Anyone interested in being my beta reader? I've encountered a few typos that always manage to escape me and since English is not my mother language, I may be using some expressions or sayings wrong, I dunno. If you do have the patience and time and disposition, PM ok? Thanks!_


	10. Drinking

Drinking

"I'm telling you, Michiru! That creature is evil!" a tall blonde cried out as she stumbled on her feet, hands quickly shooting up to catch the doorway.

"Yes, of course he is, Haruka." Answered an annoyed looking aqua haired woman that was struggling with keeping the blonde on her feet and opening the door to their apartment. She sighed, frustrated, fighting the urge to kick the door open as she simply could not find the keys, no matter how hard she searched her purse.

"It is! Why won't you believe me?" the racer cried out again, her voice indignant as she huffed, a light jingling sound coming from somewhere as she bumped her head against the entry way.

The violinist sighed, hands abandoning their quest and instead moving to the blonde's pockets, fishing out the apartment keys. "Just because _he_ blatantly stares at you whenever you show up, doesn't let you touch him without hissing and baring his teeth at you and alright, occasionally lets out a freaky purring sound, does _not_ in any way mean that Rei's _cat_ is evil! That's what cats do!" she grunted out as she finally opened the door, pushing Haruka in before locking it behind them.

"He spent the entire time we were there staring at you! Staring down your shirt! And glaring at me!" the blonde continued, oblivious to the shorter woman's dwindling patience. "And when Rei-chan finally kicked him out I swear I could see his eyes shining through the window! Watching our every move…" she shuddered, face contorted in disgust and Michiru took the opportunity to escape towards the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge as she dropped her forehead to the cool surface, trying to calm down.

"Evil cat! Maybe he is allied with Chaos…" There was silence for a while, footsteps being heard along with the sound of rustling fabric, before she continued. "Mr. Fluffy Whiskers my as – AH! Michiru! It's a youma! Help! Uranus Star Power! Ow! It's attacking!" the bottle fell on the floor, water flowing out as the violinist bolted out of the kitchen, taking out her henshin pen as she raced to the living room, screaming out "Neptune Star Power! Make…" , only to stop short at what she saw.

She breathed in deeply, mentally counting to ten, not knowing whether she should laugh or cry at the image of an insane looking Haruka who was wielding a pillow as if it was the most dangerous weapon in the Universe, yelling out "Be gone, evil spirit!" as she 'stealthily' approached a pajama clad Setsuna, whose hair was in a disarray and who had a beauty mask on her skin, obviously having just gotten ready for bed, a slightly alarmed look in her features as she took in the stumbling approach of the crazed racer. Red eyes floated to her and she shrugged, not knowing what to do. Everything seemed to slow down as the racer raised the pillow over her head, towering over the other woman, letting out a savage yell as she prepared to bring it down. Michiru closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

A muffled bang made her open them and she tilted her head sideways, taking in Haruka's prone form on the floor, Setsuna staring down at her with a bored look etched on her face, one hand still raised, one finger stretched, one eyebrow arched. The blonde blinked from the floor, confused, and then started laughing. The green haired woman sighed and glanced at her again. "Is she drunk?" The violinist nodded. "Okay then… I'm going to my room and I'm going to lock the door." Both women nodded as the red eyed woman continued in a casual tone. "I don't want to be smothered during my sleep." The time guardian walked towards her, resting one hand on her shoulder, risking a glance at the still cackling blonde before turning to the violinist again. "If you need anything, scream. Good luck, Michiru." And with that she was gone.

The artist moved towards her fallen partner, extending one hand as she helped bringing her to her feet, both stumbling momentarily as the racer regained her footing. Balancing both of their weights, she led them to their bedroom, leaving a mumbling Haruka standing in the middle of the room as she moved to the bathroom. "I'll be right back."

-.-.-.- 5 minutes later -.-.-.-

"Hey Michi!" the blonde yelled out, voice barely audible above the sound of the falling water.

"Yes, Haruka?" replied the violinist absentmindedly, busy with scrubbing herself.

"What are you doing?"

"Showering."

"Oh." There was a pause before the racer continued. "Why?"

Michiru sighed. "Because I was dirty."

"Oh."

-.-.-.- 2 minutes later -.-.-.-

"Hey love?" the racer's voice broke through again.

"Yes, Ruka?" answered the artist, hands pausing in her hair.

"Can I join you?" Haruka questioned in a hopeful voice.

"No." Michiru didn't even blink as she continued washing her hair.

"Why?" the racer whined.

_Because you're drunk and I'm scared of not being able to keep you away from me since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself when you drink and I don't want to end up having to wake up Setsuna so she can drive us to the hospital due to a split head or something. _Was Michiru's answer in her mind. "Because you're not dirty." Was what came out.

"Ah!" replied the racer in a satisfied voice, obviously content for the fact.

-.-.-.- 2 minutes later -.-.-.-

"Hey darling?"

"Yes?"

"What will I do then? I'm getting bored sitting here."

"Start dressing yourself for bed."

"Okay."

-.-.-.- 5 minutes later -.-.-.-

"Hey Michiru?"

"_What_!"

"I think I'm stuck."

"What?"

"I think I'm stuck."

"Stuck in what?"

"My shirt."

A sigh was heard. "Your _shirt_."

"Yeah."

Another sigh.

"Love? Maybe it's evil too."

The bathroom door was opened with a bang and a towel-wrapped Michiru came out of the room, steam trailing after her, her long hair dripping wet and droplets of water running down her skin and onto the carpet as she took in her lover's present predicament. She reached towards the blonde who was sitting on the bed, grabbed her flailing arms, which were wrapped and tangled in the fabric of the shirt and tugged upwards slightly, the piece of clothing quickly giving way.

She waved it in front of the racer. "Problem fixed."

Big, slightly dazed, shiny green eyes looked up at her, before the previously restrained arms shot forward and pulled the violinist against the blonde, Haruka's content sigh slightly muffled as she buried her head between her breasts. "My hero."

Michiru's head fell backwards, a silent groan escaping her lips. "It wasn't evil, Ruka." Her hand rose to a blonde head, fingers trailing through the soft hair. "Just a shi- AH! Haruka!" she jumped backwards, one hand raising to clutch the towel to her body as the other slapped away the racer's questing hand that seemed intent on stripping her naked.

The blonde blinked up at her. "What?"

"I would very much appreciate if you kept your hands to yourself."

"Why?" questioned Haruka, brow furrowed as if what she had just heard didn't hold any sense. "You never complain before."

"Other times yo-"

"No, you always encourage me." The blonde continued with her line of thought, not giving any indication of noticing the frustrated violinist. "You either say yes or please or just do it already when you're feeling a bit forceful… Why can't I touch you now?"

"Because you're drunk!" snapped Michiru, breathing in deeply as she tried to calm down.

"What? I'm not drunk." The racer cried out, shooting up from her sitting position to stare down at the flushing violinist, stumbling slightly.

"Really?" questioned the artist, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Haruka, look at yourself. You can't even stand straight."

"What do you mean?"

"You're swaying on your feet."

"That's because it's windy in here."

"And where does this wind come from? The window is closed." A pale hand waved towards the covered window at the question, the violinist staring at her lover as she waited for a comeback.

"It's from the air conditioner!"

Michiru blinked and shook her head. "We don't have an air conditioner in our room."

"It's from the living room."

"You're swaying because of the air conditioner that is in the other side of the apartment?" questioned the artist in a flat voice.

"Yes." Replied Haruka, voice laced with victory.

"And how does the air get all the way here?"

The racer pointed to something behind the violinist's back. "Through there!"

"The door is closed, my love."

"Yes, it comes through the crack underneath see?" and with that a gust of air hit Michiru, sending her flying against Haruka who was waiting with open arms, a big grin etched on her face as they both fell down on the mattress. "I knew you'd change your mind."

The artist's attention was diverted by a white blur before she managed to respond, and as she turned her head to look at what it was, she became aware of two things simultaneously; one - her towel was laying on the floor; and two – the blonde's hands were running over the bare skin on her back. Her head quickly turned again, hands reaching out to the ones that were busy touching her but before she managed to complain, warm lips were on her own and the world was being spun around. She opened her mouth to protest and Haruka quickly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as she laid both of their bodies on the bed. Her hand bumped weakly against the racer's shoulder as a moan forced itself from the back of her throat, and despite her intention of keeping away from the blonde, she melted the moment their tongues touched. _I'm so weak, _she thought as her arms – the traitors – instead of pushing the woman that was currently stealing her breath away off of her, pulled her in closer.

Haruka did not complain and grew even more enthusiastic. Hands started trailing over every inch of skin that was available for touching in her body as her lips started traveling on her jaw before moving to her neck. Michiru moaned again and opened her eyes, feeling slightly intoxicated from everything, especially after having just tasted the touch of alcohol that still lingered on the racer's mouth and found herself wondering why she was fighting against her lover instead of just giving in. But then she remembered. She remembered the blonde's arrogant smirk as she listened to their friend's complaining about not having sex whenever they were drunk since their lover's didn't like it. She remembered the blonde's cocky voice as she said that she had no problem in that department since the violinist wasn't able to resist her. She remembered the fire that suddenly coursed through her as she heard those words and narrowed her eyes. She remembered her decision of not letting Haruka touch her for the next two weeks and her shocked and then again arrogant smirk as she doubted her will power. And with new found strength (even if just a little since the blonde's lips were traveling across her chest), she decided to do the only possible thing.

"SETSUNA!" she cried out as loud as she could. The racer's head froze momentarily, rising to look her in the eye as they waited with baited breath. The artist's heart thudded quickly in her chest, both as a result from the blonde's attention and the anxiety to see if her call would be answered. A minute passed by in silence and Haruka smiled down at her, head lowering once again. Her breathing grew even more erratic and when one hand suddenly appeared on her inner thigh, she thought she would not be able to resist anymore. But then the door opened with a bang and the racer was pulled off of her forcefully and she was met with a shirt thrown at her face as she heard her lover groan out in pain. Quickly covering herself, she looked at her green haired friend, who was transformed into Sailor Pluto, pointing the tip of her staff at a cowering Haruka, looking incredibly mad and scary, face presenting marks from her pillow and eyes slightly swollen from sleep. _Oh boy. What have I done? What monster have I unleashed?_

"Get up." The red eyed woman ordered in a quiet yet intimidating voice. The racer quickly did as told, wobbling a bit as she tried to keep still. Pluto backed towards the bed, took a pillow and a blanket and pointed to the door with her staff. "Move."

"What?" questioned both Haruka and Michiru in outraged and surprised voices, respectively.

"I do know I told you to scream in case you needed assistance, Michiru, and I am glad that you did" red eyes glanced at her momentarily before focusing on the racer again "But I need sleep so that I can function tomorrow. And as such, you Haruka, are sleeping in the couch so that we can all rest properly." She again gestured to the door and when the blonde opened her mouth to protest, she was wacked in the head by the time staff. Wisely shutting up, she started moving, grumbling and mumbling and cursing under her breath as they left and the violinist was left alone.

Michiru stared at the space previously occupied by her companions and blinked. Not 20 seconds had passed and Pluto appeared at the doorway again. The two women stared at each other intently for awhile. The green-haired woman shifted slightly, breaking their gaze as she smirked and said in a soft voice "Good night.", quietly closing the door behind her as she left. The artist toppled back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, stretching her body as far as she could, groaning softly as her muscles tightened before relaxing. She turned on her side, content that she wouldn't be awaken by Haruka at 4 in the morning when she raced to the bathroom to throw up and brush her teeth, get some pills and a bottle of water before crashing down on the mattress again. And she closed her eyes, sighing as she surrendered herself to sleep.

-.-.-.- 1 hour later -.-.-.-

Michiru twitched slightly, rolling over. She felt a strange sensation in her face, just like the touch of a feather, before something poked her. Her hand rose, swatting at whatever it was that was disturbing her sleep. She relaxed again against the bed, ready to delve back into her dreams. But then something was on her shoulder, shaking her, and she jumped slightly, eyes opening and squinting as they adjusted to the darkness that had taken over the room.

Two slightly obscured dark eyes were peering up at her and her heart leapt in her throat, wondering if perhaps the racer had been right and the cat was indeed evil and after her. "Michi…" _Oh, it's just Haruka._

"Yes?" she replied, voice raspy with sleep.

"Can I… sleep with you? I can't sleep. The living room is cold and the couch is uncomfortable and you're not there." The artist's eyes studied her lover's dejected appearance, the blonde staring up at her as if she was waiting for a negative answer.

Instead of answering, she shifted in the bed, trying to make the least amount of sound possible – no need to wake up the cranky Guardian of Time – and raised the sheets in a silent invitation. Haruka's face quickly broke into a glorious grin, flooding the violinist's heart with a warm fuzzy feeling, and she got up, shedding her clothes until she stood only in her underwear and a tank top. She launched herself unto the bed, quickly searching for Michiru's body heat, as she snuggled up. A blonde head laid itself on her chest softly and the racer let out a satisfied moan as she installed herself as comfortably as she possibly could. The artist quickly hushed her, again for the aforementioned reason, and leaned her cheek on top of her lover's head.

"Michi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. I know you can resist me whenever you want." She sighed, burying herself deeper in her embrace. "I was stupid. Forgive me?"

Michiru lifted Haruka's head, eyes roaming over her apologetic face, before leaning forward and kissing her. "Yes." They smiled at each other before returning to their previous positions, ready for sleep.

As she closed her eyes, the violinist couldn't help but think how wrong the racer was, since all it took from her was a smile and some sincere words and the artist didn't even remember her own name, let alone thinking about resisting her.


	11. Routine

Routine

Haruka glanced at her watch for the nth time in the past ten minutes, hoping that time would've passed by faster due to magical interference – she wished. Her head fell back against the bench, the heat and light that came from the sun mercilessly beating down on her, resulting in a drop of sweat running down her temple – the fact that she was dressed all in white and wearing loose and cool clothes didn't help at all – and she groaned. She still had one hour to kill until she had to pick up Michiru, who had been on tour for the past month, and she didn't know what to do.

The blonde had been on edge this past week after the violinist had called her to say she was coming home sooner since the tour was ending before planned, and Haruka had been ecstatic; too much time away from her lover did not do her any good. Still, as the days seemed to drag on, she grew more and more impatient and antsy, so much so that Setsuna had packed a bag and had grabbed Hotaru and had taken them to some hotel, telling her that she needed some rest. She couldn't even manage being home alone. The house was just too quiet for her without the occasional hum of the Time Guardian's sewing machine (who knew the green-haired Senshi enjoyed sewing as a hobby?) or Hotaru's laughter or her precious Michiru's violin playing.

She sighed, utterly bored, considering whether she should just stay where she was or drive to the airport already. A group of giggling girls a few feet ahead of her helped her decide. She got up and approached them silently, wanting to hear what it was that her younger companions talked about when they were together.

"Well, Mamo-chan always kisses me in the morning… and then he smiles at me and looks at me like I'm the most important thing in the Universe to him and tells me he loves me." Said Usagi in a dreamy voice, sighing as she lost herself in her happy memories, the other's giggling again.

"Well, well Usagi-chan… seems you've got him whipped!" said Rei in a joking tone, laughing as the princess turned on her, eyes wide and started yelling. Haruka wasn't positive since she had the tendency of tuning out during their arguments, but she thought she heard the odango haired girl say that she would punish the raven haired girl in the name of the Moon if she were to mock her precious Mamo-chan again.

Their banter was cut off a few moments later by Makoto, who was smiling like a cat who had just caught a mouse. "You're one to talk, Rei-chan! I heard that you leave Mina-chan a flower on her pillow every morning!"

The girl's eyes widened comically as all color drained from her face, mouth opening and closing as she stared at her friend, before turning her gaze to her girlfriend who was smiling softly. Minako reached towards her and kissed her, before looking at Makoto with a scary smirk on her face. "Is that so? Well I heard that you bring Ami-chan breakfast in bed every morning."

Haruka's laughter broke into their conversation as the two girls blushed madly, drawing their attention towards her. "Haruka-san!" they all said simultaneously as they took in her amused expression.

"Hey there!"

"Have you been listening on our conversation, Haruka-san?" questioned Usagi once the shock was over.

"Well yeah…" answered the racer in a sheepish tone as all the girls stared at her with narrowed eyes. "What was that all about?"

"We were talking about our morning routines…" Haruka's eyebrow rose at that.

"And what brought that up?"

"Why the interest?" Rei snapped.

The racer raised her hands, and mumbled a half-hearted apology. A tense silence fell on them as they shuffled around awkwardly, before the blonde spotted salvation.

"Who wants ice-cream?"

!-!-!

The six of them strolled leisurely through the park, ice-creams in hand and completely relaxed. Haruka stared ahead, completely distracted by the scenery to notice what the others were talking about. That is, until a hand roughly slapped her forearm to capture her attention, startling her. She watched, helpless, as the top scoop of her ice-cream shook and slowly fell backwards, leaving a big pink spot in her pristine white shirt. She swallowed, head turning sideways to see who had touched her, and was met with Rei's wide eyes. She breathed deeply, before smiling, letting her know that it was okay.

"Thanks! I was needing to cool down a bit." Nervous laughter came from the girls who were all staring at her apprehensively, as if they were waiting for her to start yelling. "Seriously. It's fine. Why did you touch me though?"

"Well, since you were mocking us earlier, we were wondering if you had any morning routines with Michiru-san." Said Minako cheerfully, obviously reassured by her previous reply.

"I wasn't making fu-" she tried to say but was soon cut off.

"I bet you kiss her awake every morning!" exclaimed Usagi, starry eyes and a big grin in her face, obviously already imagining the scene. The other girls looked at her intently, waiting to see if the blonde girl was right.

"Actually, no." Haruka answered, accepting a tissue from Ami and starting to rub her shirt to prevent from staining. "The first and only time I tried kissing her awake I wound up in the floor, clutching my nose and trying not to stain the carpet with blood." Noticing everyone's wide eyes, she added. "Michiru can throw a punch, even when she's sleeping."

"How about flowers?"

"She's allergic."

"And breakfast in bed?"

"She doesn't like eating in the morning. Breakfast tends to leave her sick so she avoids it." She sighed, giving up her rubbing and throwing the piece of paper to a nearby garbage can. "Only coffee in the morning for Michiru. It's the only thing that has her up and ready to start the day."

"What do you mean? Is it hard for Michiru-san to wake up?" Ami asked in an intrigued voice, and as the racer turned her attention to them, she noticed that they were all staring at her as if she was talking about someone else.

"Yes it is." She chuckled. "Sometimes it causes us to be late because I can do anything to her – shake her, scream, jump in bed – and she won't wake up or if she does, she'll only stare at me for a while before falling asleep again. There was even this on time that I was so desperate I decided to tell her that her favorite artist was on the phone because she'd nominated for a Grammy, but she told me, still sleeping, that nominations had been five months ago." She sighed again. "But just when I was about to give up on her, I discovered the wonders of coffee and that's my method now."

She glanced at her watch and noted with satisfaction that she only had 15 minutes to go before Michiru arrived. Hurriedly finishing her ice-cream, she threw the cup away and said a quick goodbye, racing of to her car, heart leaping with excitement, not noticing the incredulous glances that were exchanged by her younger friends. The girls stared at the car as it sped away.

"Who would have guessed?" Makoto mumbled as they slowly started walking again, conversation gradually developing between them again.

After a while, Usagi walked in front of Rei and poked her in the chest, face and voice serious as everyone stopped and listened "And you say that Mamo-chan's the one that's whipped?"

_AN_

_Hey guys! _

_Hope you all had great holidays and despite it having been 16 days ago, happy new year! (-.-")_

_I'm sorry if you don't find this one very good, but my pc died on me and all my finished files died with it - forgot to copy them… only have the unfinished ones – and this one was one of them so bear with me._

_Well, as always, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Until next time,_

_LostWyrda _


End file.
